A Smoky Terror
This is my first creepypasta story. Its scary, depressing and sad. I hope it turns out well. It's sequels are on the fanon wiki NOTE: Bandit's mate from the fanon wiki, Halo, does not exist in this story. NOTES 2: This story is NON-CANON to my series on the fanon wiki Future Gen Warning This story contains blood, gore and violence. It also is a little bit graphic. Story It was a stormy summer night. The pups were trying to sleep except an argument kept everyone up. Smoky: How could you Kailey? Kailey: How could I? Maybe if you didn't spend so much time working and more time with your family, maybe I wouldn't need to go and cheat on you! Smoky: Sorry I need to work for a living! And to make this worse, you cheated on me with Bandit! My best friend! Kailey: At least he pays attention to me! And the pups love him! Smoky: I don't understand what's wrong with you! Kailey: We are through! I'm leaving you. (she goes and wakes their pups up) We are moving in with Bandit at the Stray Pup Sanctuary! Smoky: Go ahead! you two are dead to me. You hear me? DEAD TO ME!!! Trapper, Faith, and Dodge look up at their dad with tears in their eyes. They have never seen their parents fight this much. Smoky huffs as Kailey drags her pups towards Foggy Bottom. For days, Smoky has had a bad attitude around the others. He spent his days walking back and forth on the lawn. Whenever another pup or the puppies approached him, he'd growl at them until they left. Smoky: (to himself) How could she do this to me? She betrayed me! She and Bandit must pay! Mysterious voice: Kill Them! Smoky: Who's there? Mysterious Voice: Kill them! They have betrayed your trust. Smoky: Sure I was betrayed by the love of my life but I'm no murderer! Mysterious Voice: They deserve to die! Smoky: No, I could never do that to anyone! Mysterious Voice: Let your anger out! Show them they made a grave mistake! Smoky: You're right! They broke my trust and stole my family! They must DIE! *growls* Smoky came up with a plan to strike. That night at the Stray Pup Sanctuary, Kailey tucked her pups into bed. Trapper: When are we going home? Kailey: This is our home now Trapper. Your father is a bad pup! He didn't love us enough to take a day off from work to spend time with you pups. Faith: Oh... *writes down what her mom said and hands it to Dodge* Dodge: Daddy no love pups? Kailey nods and goes over to sit by a fire. She sits there thinking about how she wasted the best years of her life with a selfish pup. At least Bandit cared for others. Meanwhile, Bandit is out in the alley looking for scraps for the stray pups and his new family. Bandit: Theres gotta be some scraps out here... He searches around the dumpster for food when he hears a tin trash lid fall on the concrete. He looks over to see a black dog standing in the distance. Bandit: Who goes there? Smoky: Who do you think? I'm the dog who used to be your best friend. Bandit: Smoky? Look I'm sorry for the way things turned out... Smoky: It was you who stole my wife and pups! It was you who ruined my life! Bandit: You did that to yourself! Maybe if you would pay attention to her once in a while, she wouldn't have left! Smoky: You are right...I'm sorry! Can we hug it out? Bandit: Sure! *gives Smoky a big hug* Smoky takes out his concealed knife and stabs Bandit in the back and lets Bandit fall to the ground. Bandit: *wincing in pain as blood seeps out of the fresh stab wound* Wh...what are you doing? *looks terrified* Smoky: You stabbed me in the back so I'm just returning the favor! *grinning at his dying ex-best friend* Should I make you suffer or end you now? Bandit: *whimpers* Smoky: Suffering it is! Smoky goes up and cuts off each of Bandit's paws as he screams in pain. Smoky: So still feel like being with my wife now? Bandit: I....I am sorry! Please help me! Smoky: What? Stab you repeatedly? Well I should try to be good but if you insist! *takes his bloody knife out as Bandit struggles to call for help* No one hears him as he struggles to get away as he starts to lose consciousness due to the lack of blood. Smoky gets closer. Smoky: Goodnight Bandit! Smoky stabs Bandit repeatedly in the chest. He laught maniacally as blood splatters all over his black fur. He looks as the life leaves Bandit's eyes. Smoky: One down, one to go! *He creeps towards the Stray Pup Sanctuary.* Meanwhile with Kailey: Kailey: Bandit has been gone a long time. Maybe I should go look for him. Dustin, can you watch the sanctuary while I'm gone. Dustin: Sure thing! Kailey goes out to the alley. Trapper, curious about where his mom is going, follows her secretly. Kailey: Bandit, honey? You out here? She looks around but sees nothing. Smoky: Hi Kailey! Kailey: Smoky? What are you doing here? Smoky: Well, I just had a good talk with Bandit and we made up. Kailey: That's good. Smoky: You on the other paw, betrayed me! You thought "oh, I know what will get his attention! I'll cheat on him!" Kailey: It was your fault in the first place! Smoky: You are going to pay for what you did! Bandit has! *shows Kailey Bandit's bloody severed paw* Kailey: Oh my god, I'm going to be sick. Smoky: Don't worry, I'll just end you instead of torturing you! Kailey: Stay away from me Smoky! *hides out of sight* Smoky: Come out and play Kailey! I know you are around here! Trapper walks in front of Smoky. Trapper: Dad? Smoky: Huh? Whoa! *trips and falls* Upon falling, he hears a yelp. He looks up to see his knife in the back of his oldest son Trapper. Smoky: Trapper! He looks down in time to see his son's body go limp and life leave his eyes. Kailey: Smoky! What have you done? You just killed our son! Smoky: I don't know what happened! I'm so sorry! *bursts into tear* I'm sorry buddy! *he closes his son's eyes. Kailey runs around the corner to get help when she sees Bandit's mutilated body around the corner. Kailey looks back at Smoky angry and upset. Kailey: You are a monster Smoky A MONSTER!!!!! Kailey contacts Chase and he arrests Smoky and Smoky is sentenced to life in the pound for murder, attempted murder, and pupslaughter. Smoky: (in the cell) H....h...how could I kill my son? My pups mean the world to me! *cries as he falls asleep* In his dream, he is in a dark room. He sees nothing but a chair off in the distance. As he approaches the chair. As he gets closer, he sees a pup sitting in the chair. This pup had a stab wound in his back. It was then he realized who it was. It was Trapper! Smoky: Trapper? Trapper: Dad? Smoky: I....I'm so sorry! *starts crying hugging the little pup* Trapper: Why did you kill me? Smoky: It...it wasn't on purpose! Trapper: It was. You hated all of us! Smoky: I did not! Trapper: Yes you did! Why were you mad at me, mommy, and Uncle Bandit? Smoky: I could never be angry with you. You are my little boy! I love you! Trapper: Because of you, I will never grow up! Because of you, I'll never be able to marry Destiny some day. Because of you, Faith and Dodge will grow up without their big brother! Smoky: SHUT UP TRAPPER!!!!!! You....you aren't real anymore! Please leave me alone! *curls into a ball and whimpers* Trapper fades away and Smoky wakes up crying. Smoky: He...he's gone. I let my anger control me! Now that cost me my son, my best friend, and freedom. *cries* I know what I must do! Smoky gets on a chair and throws the bed sheets over a pipe attached to the ceiling. He makes a noose and puts it around his neck. Smoky: I'm sorry Kailey, Im sorry Bandit, and most of all, I'm sorry Trapper! He kicks the chair out from underneath him and slowly chokes to death. Before he dies, a familiar dog walks out on the other side of the cage. It was Killer. Killer: Hey Smoky! I'm so glad you listened to me when I told you to kill Bandit and Kailey, although killing your son was a nice touch. I finally was able to get rid of you once and for all! You ruined my life, so I ruined yours! Goodnight Smoky! Smoky struggles to get the noose off but it's too late. His body goes limp and dies. Killer laughs as he walks away from Smoky's cell. Killer finally got his revenge. Category:Sad Category:Dark Category:Future gen Category:Death Category:Depressing Category:Stories Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Scary Category:Stories written by administrators Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories Category:Murder Category:Suicide